Pokepark: The Human World- The Rewrite
by sleepidove
Summary: (The rewrite of Poképark: The Human World, with an improved plot, more character development, and a better finale.) It all started when this team decided to take a look outside of Poképark. It then became a huge adventure that they never even intended to go on. What could possibly go wrong?
Poképark: The Rewrite World

 **A/N: *Stares blankly at the title* …Who did that?**

 **Solar: Me, of course!**

…

 **Aqua: *Clears throat***

 **Huh? *Snaps out of it* Oh, uh, hey guys!**

 **Summer: As we said, today we're rewriting Poképark: The Human World!**

 **And before anyone asks: No, we're not leaving the sequel until this is over. We'll probably get to work on that while we're doing this.**

 **Winter: So, without further ado…**

 **All: Enjoy!**

"Hey, guys!" Pikachu ran to his friends near the Arbor Area's windmill, a wide grin on his face.

"What's going on?" asked Oshawott, who was munching on a berry.

"Someone said new Pokémon are coming to Poképark today!" Pikachu answered.

Tepig, who was leaning against Oshawott, turned to face the yellow mouse as his ears perked up. "Really?! Who told you?"

"Timburr told me!" Pikachu said, turning his head around. "Come on! Let's go wait at the entrance!"

He began running, with his friends following.

* * *

At the entrance, they sat down, and waited anxiously. They were curious as to what the new Pokémon would be like. Would some be Legendary? Could one of them be Shiny, a type of Pokémon only heard of in stories? What if one of them was…

Their thoughts were interrupted when the ground began to shake.

Snivy blinked. "What's that?!"

"Is there an earthquake?" Oshawott asked, poking the ground. "Or is it the new—"

Suddenly, a bunch of Pokémon were running out of the entrance, nearly trampling Pikachu and his friends.

When the Pokémon finally left, the four picked themselves off the ground.

"Those Pokémon…can be excited…" Snivy panted. "But…trampling over four of them?!" She shook her head. "That's way too much!"

"You got that right," Pikachu sighed, nodding.

For a moment, the four stared at the entrance.

That's when a thought came to Tepig's mind.

"Hey, guys…" He turned to his friends. "Did you ever wonder what was beyond Poképark?"

Pikachu put a finger on his chin. "Do you mean if we were to go to 'wall'…at the first part of Firstfoot Path, what would be beyond there?"

"Exactly."

Pikachu's eyes widened. "Are you suggesting we _leave_ Poképark?!"

"Only for a little bit." Tepig shrugged. "Just to see what it's like."

"I…guess it sounds interesting." Pikachu warily stared at the entrance. "Let's see how it goes, guys."

* * *

So, things were going smoothly as they climbed that little cliff in Firstfoot Path. Things were going smoothly when they entered a dark tunnel.

And then things took a turn for the worse when the cave's entrance collapsed.

The four Pokémon stared blankly at the entrance. Oshawott then broke the silence with a scream.

"Oh no!" he shrieked. "This was a bad idea! A _really_ bad idea! Tepig, what were you _thinking_?!"

"I-I don't know!" Tepig answered, trembling like a leaf. "I just wanted to check it out!"

"Well, now we're trapped here!" Snivy snapped.

"What do we do?!" Tepig asked.

Pikachu gave the boulders a hard stare.

"We keep going."

"What?!" The other three yelped.

"Think about it," Pikachu said. "It's obvious no one else heard about this cave, and even if the new Pokémon saw it on their way here, they probably wouldn't think of coming back to see it…"

"What if we try to break the boulders?" Snivy asked.

"That won't work. They seem invincible." To prove his point, Pikachu used Thundershock on the boulders.

They didn't budge.

"Oh my gosh…" Tepig's ears drooped. "We really do have to keep going, don't we?"

"Yeah," Oshawott whispered. "We do."

The four had no other choice. They left the entrance, and followed the path of this strange cave.

As they walked, one thought ran through their minds…

 _Where does this cave lead?_

* * *

Soon, they began to see a light. As they continued forward, the light grew.

Oshawott sighed in relief. "Thank goodness there's some light now…"

Snivy narrowed her eyes. "Guys…I think we found the exit."

The other three nodded. And they were right. Soon, they were going through the light…

And into a new world.

* * *

"Alright, the first thing I notice about this new world is that there aren't any Pokémon…" Pikachu looked around the strange place. "There are actually humans…" His eyes widened, and he shrieked. " _Dear sweet Arceus, what did we just get ourselves into?!_ "

"Remain calm, Oshawott, remain calm," Oshawott mumbled, pacing. "Despite the fact that you're doomed."

"Why did I agree to this?" Snivy asked.

"This really _was_ a bad idea!" Tepig remarked.

"Okay, guys…" Pikachu took a deep breath. "W-We'll get through this. Hopefully."

"Not helping!" Oshawott snapped.

"Sorry," Pikachu sighed. "Look, guys, we'll get through this as a team! That's what we always did!"

"Yeah," Oshawott said. "You know, we should come up with an official team name. Look at the stuff we're called at home and decide which name suits us best."

"That's a random idea," Snivy said, sighing. "And…a good one."

"What about…the Shining Gatherers?" Tepig asked.

Pikachu thought for a moment…and smiled. "It sounds good."

"Same here," Oshawott said.

"That…really is a good idea," Snivy said.

Pikachu nodded. "It's settled, then. From this day forward, we shall be known as the Shining Gatherers!"

" _Yeah!_ " All four of them cheered.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, a pair of amber eyes was glaring at them.

' _They came here sooner than I thought…no big deal. It just means we can take them down faster…Don't you agree, Ai—"_

The sound of footsteps made the eyes widen, and disappear in a split second.

* * *

"So, now that we have a team name…" Snivy said. "We need to discuss more important matters. Such as, I don't know, finding a place to live?!"

"Right," Pikachu said, nodding. "So…"

"Hello?" A voice said.

The Pokémon looked up.

They were looking into the green eyes of a human.

 **A/N: Aaand that's chapter one!**

 **Aqua: Next chapter…well, if you read the original story, you know what happens.**

 **Solar: So, until next chapter—**

 **Summer: Please review!**

 **Solar: (DANG IT!) And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* WHY?! WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN?!**

 **All: See ya! :D**


End file.
